


Enhanced Senses

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A snapshot of Tommy and Barbara's relationship when Webberley was still their DSI.  Set before Tommy's marriage to Helen 'II' and the fallout following the events in the episode 'Deception On His Mind', with a lot of help from various posts on Pinterest
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Enhanced Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Staring in the mirror, I took a deep breath and counted backwards from ten.

It didn’t work. I was still furious.

I was learning to control my rage, but sometimes someone managed to push every single one of my buttons.

Today had been one of those days.

The door to the locker room opened and Tommy‘s head popped round it.

“Can I come in?”

Staring at his image in the glass, I nodded.

“I know it’s easy for me to say, but you really shouldn’t let Webberley get to you.”

“You know, I wouldn’t have to manage my anger if people like him would manage their stupidity. He even had the cheek to tell me to calm down. Never in the history of calming down has anyone ever calmed down by being told to calm down!”

“What did he say after he asked me to leave?”

“Do I have to remind you that you are a Detective Sergeant from the Metropolitan Police, and as such your behaviour reflects not only on you, but on all of your colleagues.”

“Is he implying that you have done something that reflects badly on the Met?”

“I apparently don’t show you due deference. He has received reports of me being insubordinate towards you.”

“I don’t know where he got that idea from.”

“Oh ha, ha, ha.”

“Seriously Barbara, you don’t think it’s me that’s said something to him, do you?”

Turning to face him, I shook my head. “Nah, you’d have told me to my face that I was an embittered shrew.” 

“And you would have called me an arrogant ponce and to get over myself.”

His words made me smile.

“Did you just come looking for me to check I hadn’t committed career suicide, or was there something else that you wanted?”

“Just checking up on you, and wondering if you’d like to get out of here.”

“And go anywhere in particular?”

“Thought I’d treat you to a coffee.”

“You’re on.”

We were in the lift heading down to the car park when Tommy turned to me.

“One more thing Barbara.”

I groaned loudly, “am I going to like this?”

“That depends. You know how they say that when you lose one sense the others grow stronger to compensate?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, and this is a secret strictly between you and me, Webberley has absolutely no sense of humour, which is why he has an increased sense of self-importance.”

“Is that your way of saying he’s a pompous git with his head wedged firmly up his arse?”

“Exactly!”

We didn’t stop laughing until we were in the car.


End file.
